The Bet
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: After an uneasy truce the Originals find a way to stay in the same town as the Salavtores and they are no longer trying to kill each other. At Bonnie and Kol's leaving party Damon and Caroline finally admit they like each other but they dont know Rebekah and Stefan have a bet on who will admit to liking the other first, will it be Damon or will it be Caroline?.


**A/N: This is just a one shot that I wrote ages ago and was sitting on my computer for ages. It is also completely alternate universe and may be slightly out of character but I wanted to write something fun and light for a change. Enjoy.**

**Pairings: Damon/Caroline, Rebekah/Stefan, Kol/Bonnie and Katherine/Elijah, and Alaric is in it too since it is alternate universe.**

* * *

Damon was sitting in the living area of the boarding house in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon feeling really irritable and felt like ripping someone's throat out like he used to back in the days before he found out Katherine was never in the tomb.

He didn't know why he had stuck around this town for so long considering he had no reason to be here anymore because he knew Katherine was never in the tomb and she was still prowling around town somewhere with Elijah.

Even worse then that the Originals were around and could kill him if they felt like it and he couldn't stand the hybrid so avoided them all like the plague with the exception of Rebekah who was always over here with Stefan.

He was surprised that Stefan had managed to talk Klaus and Rebekah into helping him get some control over the ripper and they eventually agreed and the three of them became friends like they were back in the 1920s much to Damon's chagrin.

Damon was no longer interested in Elena considering she always said she only wanted Stefan and she also reminded him too much of Katherine and he just wanted rid of the doppelgangers so moved on with his life and got over them.

He even told Stefan he didn't want Elena anymore and that she was just a Katherine transference phase that he was long over so he wouldn't be going after Elena anymore.

He admitted to himself he just saw qualities in Elena that were never there in Katherine so he decided to move on with his life and get over the doppelgangers once and for all.

Even though he moved on he avoided Elena as much as he could and didn't talk to her anymore but he was surprised when Stefan also broke up with Elena and they both didn't see that much of her anymore as she wanted to stay human and told Stefan she never wanted to become a vampire.

Both of them never talked to Elena anymore but they decided to stay in town for a while before moving on somewhere else.

Stefan liked being settled in one area for a change and Damon wouldn't admit it, but he liked having Stefan around and also like having Caroline around so he only stayed with them under the guise that he was just staying to make sure that Elijah and Klaus didn't go back on their deal.

He was even more surprised when Stefan seemed to start talking to him again and they eventually started being more like friends.

Stefan was surprised that Damon was no longer interested in Elena and while he had his suspicions at first he eventually believed Damon as he had seen it for himself that Damon didn't want Elena anymore as he never spoke to her even when he saw her in the grill.

He was even more surprised when a few months ago he was in Richmond hunting for a feed and fuck for the night when Caroline caught him one night and admitted to him that she was doing the same thing.

He wasn't surprised by it knowing it was bound to happen sooner to later and it led to them being friends and going hunting out of town together and sometimes they would go back to his house and sleep together.

They ended up becoming friends and he taught her a lot about being a vampire much to her own surprise as she never asked him to do it but she wasn't complaining.

They had been friends for a while when he realized he was started to have feelings for Caroline but he never acted on them because of their history and he knew Caroline wouldn't go there again and rightly so because he was horrible to her when she was human and part of him wished they could be more then friends one day as eternity was a long time.

He also kept it to himself as he afraid she would just be a rebound from Katherine and Elena but he knew right well that she wasn't a rebound since he was long over the doppelgangers. While he didn't want her to be a rebound he knew he was using the rebound as an excuse to not do anything about it so instead he just went back to his sleeping with everything in sight ways.

* * *

Damon was broken from his thoughts when Stefan walked into the room asking "_you coming to this party" _as he walked over to the drinks table.

He poured himself a glass of bourbon as Damon grumbled "_no, why would I care about some stupid party held by Lockwood or whoever is throwing it" _disdainfully before finishing off his drink.

Stefan laughed picking up the bottle and walked over to Damon and refilled his glass replying "_because its an open bar and Caroline will be there"_ teasingly before laughing and sitting down across from Damon.

Damon glared at him replying "_what the hell is that supposed to mean, why would I be interested in Caroline. I've been there, done that" _firmly, not adding 'I don't do seconds' because he knew it would be a lie.

Stefan laughed again replying "_we all know you like her, I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking and I know you both go out of town together to drink from the source" _teasingly.

Damon kept glaring at him replying "_whatever Stefan, don't you have Elena to pine over since you ditched her" _in a bored tone.

Stefan didn't read anything into it as they had sort of become friends since Damon was no longer going after Elena so he replied "_that doesn't work anymore, we both don't want her" _softly.

Damon looked up at him replying "_I know but just go Stefan. I'm not in the mood" _softly before taking a drink from the glass and looking back towards the flames.

Stefan ignored him replying "_anyway I've moved on, I think there is still something with Rebekah, its like we have unfinished business" _enthusiastically.

Damon looked at him quizzically replying "_so we're moving onto blondes now, that's a first" _mockingly.

Stefan laughed replying "_about time, don't you think, me and Rebekah, you and Caroline" _pointedly.

Damon remained silent just nodding his head in agreement before replying "_at least we wont be fighting over the same girl this time, its bad enough it happened twice" _softly.

Stefan chuckled replying "_you slept with Rebekah, didn't you" _teasingly with an amused expression.

Damon glared at him replying "_shut up, I didn't know you had a thing with her in the twenties" _defensively.

He saw Stefan was laughing so he slightly laughed himself knowing Stefan didn't mean anything by it before adding "_just go Stefan, I'll be fine" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Stefan silently looked at him before asking "_how long have you liked her" _curiously.

Damon sighed replying "_too long but its not like I have a chance anyway" _rolling his eyes.

Stefan knew what he was hinting at and looked at him replying "_I think you should talk to her, you might be surprised" _knowingly.

Damon picked up on it looking at him with a quizzical expression "_if you know something, say it" _firmly.

Stefan laughed replying "_no I don't" _innocently.

Damon watched him suspiciously replying "_you know, I liked you better when you weren't on the human blood, now that you and Klaus are besties again, you are acting like a vampire and being too observant, its getting really annoying" _firmly.

Stefan slightly laughed replying "_we both know you were right all those years ago telling me that I would be better off getting control" _firmly. Damon looked over at him asking "_I never asked, how is it you got control so quick" _curiously.

Stefan paused before replying "_Klaus wouldn't do it because he thinks I am making a mistake by trying to control the ripper, but Rebekah is helping me with compulsion" _softly.

Damon groaned "_Stefan, of all the idiotic things, that is not control, she is just compelling away your bloodlust" _looking over at him.

Stefan shook his head replying "_at first she did but she takes the compulsion off a little bit more each time when I feed so I have to fight the bloodlust a little more each time" _firmly.

He fought the urge to laugh at Damon's confused expression adding "_the compulsion takes the intensity of the bloodlust away, it lets me deal with it a little bit at a time and remain in control rather then having the full impact of the bloodlust and not being in control, if you understand what I mean" _softly.

Damon thought about it before replying "_huh, that's kind of cool and is it working" _curiously.

Stefan smiled before replying "_it is so far, she said I will be able to feed off humans soon if I keep going the way I am, but I think its too soon" _hesitantly.

Damon sensed it replying "_and why does that sound like a problem" _curiously.

Stefan replied "_because I've only been doing this for the last six months" _softly.

Damon smiled replying "_stop over thinking it and just tell her you don't want the compulsion removed completely and just take little bits at a time and you will be fine, you know as well as I do she wont make you do something your not ready to do yet" _firmly.

Stefan knew Damon was right and he knew Rebekah well enough to know she wouldn't make him do something he didn't feel comfortable doing so soon even though she would support him.

Stefan stood up replying "_I know, thanks Damon, its nice that we can be friends again, I missed this" _genuinely.

Damon watched him with narrow eyes "_yeah whatever, don't you have a party to go to" _dismissively in a sarcastic tone wishing Stefan would just go away.

Stefan shook his head seeing right through Damon's dismissive remark and ignored it replying "_I do and I will see you later" _before tossing back his drink and walking away.

Before he walked out of the room he turned back adding "_I'll tell Caroline you will be there soon" _teasingly.

Damon silently glared at him threateningly replying "_go suck some vervain" _mockingly.

Stefan laughed before leaving the room knowing he hit a nerve but he just wished Damon would realize what was right in front him instead of sitting there brooding about it as he thought Caroline was just as bad as Damon was not that either of them would ever see that they both liked each other but he also wasn't going to point it out to them either.

Stefan was surprised at how much his life had changed and he was just glad to have his brother back and to be finally getting some control over his bloodlust and he felt like he could actually get control over it for the first time ever. He was also surprised at how much he was getting on with Damon but he was dreading when they would have to leave because he thought Damon wouldn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

Back in the house Damon got up and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and sat back down replaying Stefan's words about them being friends again and he couldn't deny that they were on better terms now that they got rid of the doppelgangers.

He took a drink from the bottle thinking did Stefan know something he didn't, that he may have a chance with Caroline, but he thought she hated him but then she was over in his house a lot, they went hunting out of town together, they got drunk together either in his house or the grill and they always ended up sleeping together nearly every time they done one of those things which surprised him.

He stared at the fire thinking this brooding thing was just not making him any less irritated and decided he needed to go have some fun like he used to back before he came back to this god awful boring town. He got up and put the bottle on the table deciding to go to the grill and have a little fun and purposely run into Caroline not that he would ever admit the last part to himself or especially to her as she would tease him about it forever.

* * *

He walked in the door of the grill seeing it was packed with people so he headed straight to his usual seat at the bar and saw Alaric sitting in the seat with a glass of bourbon quipping "_starting early I see" _sarcastically.

Alaric looked at him replying "_about time you got here, I was starting to think you gave up drinking or something" _sarcastically.

Damon smirked at him before asking for a glass of bourbon and telling the bartender to leave the bottle.

Damon poured himself a glass replying "_I would never turn down an open bar, you should know that" _mockingly.

Alaric chuckled replying "_so you going to piss Klaus off, he's over talking to Caroline" _teasingly.

He further added "_I bet you would just love to kill him" _before laughing. Damon turned to looked at him replying "_you have no idea" _with a dangerous smirk.

Alaric knew Damon meant it but they also both knew if he did then he would be dead and Alaric didn't want Damon to be dead as he considered him a really close friend.

Damon glanced around the room and saw Stefan over in the corner talking to Rebekah and Caroline was talking to Klaus and he rolled his eyes wondering why the hell he stopped trying to kill Klaus as a voice in his mind whispered, oh wait if you tried to kill Klaus, then he would be dead too.

But really he was just pissed off that Klaus was talking to Caroline when he wanted to be talking to Caroline but he knew it was his own fault for just sitting there looking at her.

He knew if he didn't have feelings for her or she was any other girl he would be all over her, but to him she wasn't just any other girl. They had history and it wasn't a pleasant one at that and he was sure she hated him but something told him she didn't as she was always over in his house and got drunk with him frequently and even slept with him lots of times.

* * *

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone quipped "_are you still plotting his death" _mockingly.

He dragged his eyes away from Caroline to see Bonnie standing beside him so smirked in amusement deciding he was going have fun with this quipping "_Judgey, what brings you here, I didn't think this was your style" _sarcastically.

He slightly smirked again seeing her roll her eyes replying "_and how would you know what my style was" _icily as she glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_is that any way to speak to a friend" _with a smirk.

Bonnie flinched replying "_I never said that" _knowing she did but would never admit it.

Damon chuckled replying "_so why are you here talking to me if I'm not your friend" _rolling his eyes.

Bonnie chuckled replying "_fine, you're my friend" _firmly.

Damon coolly replied "_I don't do friends" _with a smirk to match.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before saying "_I saw you looking at Caroline, you should just make your move before Klaus does" _softly.

Damon looked at her with narrow eyes replying "_your are just dying to set me on fire now, aren't you" _sarcastically.

Bonnie slightly laughed replying "_no, but I think you have no chance if your just going to sit here pining after her, looks like you've got competition" _teasingly.

Damon scoffed retorting "_and how would you know" _rolling his eyes.

Bonnie laughed replying "_I've got an Original of my own, they can be very persuasive" _in a drawling tone.

Damon looked at her wide eyed as he saw Kol walk over to Bonnie and embrace her from behind and kissed her on the cheek as Kol quipped "_so that's where you went" _in her ear.

Damon told her "_I thought you hated vampires" _hiding his surprise.

Kol interjected "_its just you she hates Damon" _mockingly.

Damon ignored him as Bonnie slightly laughed adding "_I got over myself Damon, maybe you should do the same when it comes to me, you judge me just because I am a witch, I admit I may have judged you too harshly and I was wrong, so I'm sorry" _softly.

Damon nodded his head in acceptance replying "_I'm surprised you stuck around long enough" _as he looked at Kol.

Kol responded with a smirk replying "_oh we're leaving" _firmly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes adding "_I'm leaving town in a few days to go traveling, that's why the party is happening, it was Caroline's idea" _softly.

Damon slightly shook his head realizing that's what the party was for as he replied "_well good luck" _sincerely with an expression to match.

She saw he meant it and she believed him replying "_thanks" _with a soft smile.

She added "_Damon, go and talk to her, you might be surprised" _in a knowing tone before she walked away with Kol.

* * *

Damon watched them walk away wondering what the hell was with people telling him to talk to Caroline, did they know something he didn't, he turned towards the bar and filled his glass up to the rim before tossing it back in one go thinking what the hell was Stefan and Bonnie smoking to ever think Caroline was interested in him in that way.

Damon looked at Alaric quipping "_well, that's new, when did that happen" _quizzically.

Alaric replied "_about a month ago, Bonnie wants to go traveling and Kol is going with her" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Damon was shocked and it showed but he shook it off replying "_you still coming with me and Caroline to the Jack Daniels beer and Bourbon festival" _before tossing back his drink.

Alaric laughed replying "_hell yeah, you think I'm missing that" _to which Damon laughed.

Alaric further added "_although I think it's a little weird a human going with two vampires, I'm all on my own while you both go off to feed" _rolling his eyes,

Damon quipped "_you could always turn" _pointedly.

Alaric thought about it replying "_I'm thinking about it" _seriously with an expression to match.

Damon believed him replying "_let me know when you want to, you know I will do it" _seriously.

Alaric replied "_I know you will, but we're both too drunk for this conversation and I see Meredith Fell over there so I'm going to do a you and get in there, I suggest you do the same with Caroline before Klaus does" _mockingly.

Damon laughed replying "_don't mind me" _snarkily watching walk him way.

He tossed back a drinking thinking there was the third comment about Caroline, was he that transparent, did everyone know he had feelings for Caroline.

He was sick of sitting here brooding and finished off the glass deciding to drink from the bottle and go mingle as he was just about drunk enough for dealing with people but not a certain blonde vampire.

He was kind of avoiding her because he was afraid he would make an idiot out of himself and then she would tell him she wasn't interested and he didn't have it in him to handle any more rejection.

He looked around the room deciding who would be his meal and lay for the night and much to his surprise, while there was a few potentials not one of them held his interest apart from Caroline so he decided he had enough, he was putting himself out of his misery rolling his eyes in disbelief knowing he was a masochist.

* * *

Caroline was talking to Klaus and Elijah and when Elijah went to the bar Klaus told her "_you know, Damon keeps looking over here, I think he wants to kill me" _sarcastically.

Caroline laughed replying "_and why would he do that, your not trying to kill us all, remember" _firmly.

Klaus smirked and was about to reply when Elijah interjected "_then I would personally have to deal with him, which I hope I wont have to do" _firmly not adding how he saw some of his younger self in Damon.

Klaus replied "_you know, he isn't so bad now he got over his doppelganger obsession, same goes for Stefan" _mockingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes adding "_just like you were a thousand years ago with Tatia and Katherine and then Elena" _sarcastically smirking at him.

His expression fell to which Elijah chuckled interjecting "_ouch, but she speaks the truth" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Klaus glared at them before replying "_I think you both forget I am a hybrid, I could kill you where you stand" _firmly.

He looked at Caroline adding "_I've killed people for less then what you said, but because its you I will let you away with it so don't push it" _icily with a smirk.

Caroline laughed and was about to comment on how he could draw her a picture but decided not to knowing that it was something that was very personal to him so she remained silent.

Elijah interjected "_no one is killing anyone Klaus" _firmly.

Klaus slightly laughed replying "_relax brother, I quite like the company of Miss Forbes, she is funny and holds my interest in more ways then one" _as he looked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes knowing what he meant while looking Klaus replying "_I'm kind of interested in someone else" _softly.

Klaus wasn't fazed and it showed in his expression when he quipped ""_I'm very patient, I can wait, I waited five hundred years for an annoying doppelganger, I can wait for you to change your mind" _softly with a slight smile.

She slightly laughed as Elijah raised his eyebrow interjecting "_and he does not lie" _softly, looking at them both.

Klaus replied "_he speaks the truth" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline laughed replying "_you never give up, do you" _shaking her head in disbelief.

Klaus grinned at her replying "_I wouldn't be a hybrid if I did give up, would I" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Caroline slightly laughed as she looked at him replying "_no I guess you wouldn't but I am sure you will find someone else to hold your interest, in time" _softly.

Klaus watched her with narrow eyes replying "_I wouldn't be too sure of that just yet" _evasively with a soft smirk.

* * *

Damon looked over to where she was talking to Klaus and Elijah and he rolled his eyes at Klaus thinking he had no chance but was surprised when she told Klaus she was interested in someone else.

He rolled his eyes at what Klaus was saying and wished he would give up and go away to another continent so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore making moves on his girl as a voice whispered in his mind that Caroline wasn't his girl and she wouldn't ever be as long as he sat here looking over at her.

He shook his head in disbelief before deciding on breaking up the little get together just to annoy Klaus and walked over to where they were standing and interrupted with "_Klaus, Elijah, Caroline, fancy a drink" _looking at her intensively with a smirk as he held up the bottle in his hand.

Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon interrupting them but Damon ignored him and looking at Caroline intensively as he filled up her glass.

He smiled at her before turning to Klaus quipping "_you would just love to kill me right now, wouldn't you" _in a drawling tone with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Klaus glared at him and was about to make a retorted when Elijah interjected "_Klaus, just drop it, for once cant you see he is just trying to get a rise out of you" _calmly.

Damon glared at Klaus quipping "_is it working" _sarcastically hearing Caroline slightly laugh.

Klaus smirked looking at Damon replying "_I may have called a silent, unofficial truce, which means I cant kill you, but I can still compel you to go kill yourself" _threateningly.

Damon glared at him coolly replying "_Elijah, keep that half breed brother of yours on a tighter leash, would you" _mockingly as he glared at Klaus.

Caroline held back from laughing but just rolled her eyes in disbelief as Klaus ignored Damon and walked off with Elijah.

As he walked off Damon muttered "_and take that dog smell with you" _mockingly.

Caroline laughed as she looked at Damon adding "_something tells me that will be you and Stefan in a thousand years" _sarcastically.

Damon scoffed replying "_that is one scary thought" _disdainfully before tossing back a drink from the bottle.

She shook her head in agreement before quipping "_so Stefan told me you weren't coming" _as she looked at him.

Damon scoffed replying "_since when did you start listening to Stefan, of course I was coming, do you really think I would miss the chance to take advantage of a free bar" _rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

Caroline slightly grinned at him adding "_and its not because he told me you were interested in someone" _hesitantly. Damon faltered thinking how the hell could she know and why the hell did Stefan open his big mouth.

He quickly replied "_I'm not interested in anyone, I have you, that's all I need" _a little too quickly and he knew it.

He saw her shocked expression realizing she didn't know and now his secret was out so he regained his composure before mumbling "_I need a refill" _and walked over the bar thinking he was way too drunk and was going to kill Stefan.

Caroline watched him walk away wondering did he really have feelings for her, she knew Stefan never said a word to her about him being interested in anyone, he just told her that he might be here later because she asked him where Damon was.

She knew she felt something for Damon but she didn't think he felt anything for her, until now and she really wanted to talk to him but she decided to just leave him alone for a while knowing he was now freaking out after his little revelation to her.

* * *

When Damon got to the bar he saw his annoying little brother and thought here was the perfect opportunity to kill him once and for all. He stood at the bar beside Stefan and grabbed his shoulder tightly hissing "_you told Caroline, why the hell did you do that, I told you I didn't want her knowing, I don't want her to be a Katherine/Elena rebound, she deserves better then that" _angrily.

Stefan turned to look at him replying "_I never told her that, she asked me were you were and I just said you might be here later, that's all I said, I swear Damon, I wouldn't do that to you, I know how much you don't want her to be a rebound" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Damon watched him silently searching his expression for a lie but saw none and realized Stefan was telling the truth.

Damon slowly sat on the seat, resting his elbow on the bar and let his face fall into his hand mumbling "_oh of all the idiotic things to do, she will probably stake me now" _dejectedly.

Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder replying "_what happened" _curiously.

Damon took a drink from the bottle before telling Stefan what happened with Klaus and Elijah and Stefan laughed when he told her what Caroline said about him and Damon being like Klaus and Elijah in a thousand years and agreed that it was a scary thought.

Damon looked at him adding "_and Caroline asked why I wasn't coming, I told her I was and that I wouldn't turn down a free bar and when she said you told her I was interested in someone, I told her I'm not interested in anyone, I have you, that's all I need and she looked shocked so I said that I need a refill, so I left and came over here to kill you" _before rolling his eyes.

He took a long drink before adding "_but I guess that plan is out the window since you never said anything" _firmly.

He looked at Stefan who wore an amused expression and told him "_I'm going home to take a vervain bath and don't try to save me this time" _as stood up.

Stefan chuckled replying "_stop being dramatic, its not a big deal, just talk to her" _softly.

Damon looked at him in disbelief replying "_its all so easy for you isn't it but then they all line up to choose you, don't they" _disdainfully.

Stefan ignored it knowing Damon was just lashing out because he was hurting so replied "_well the first thing she asked me about when she saw me come in here earlier was when would you be here, so she obviously likes your company if she is always with you, just talk to her" _firmly.

Damon groaned knowing he was right but he just didn't have it in him to be rejected and lose the only genuine friend he had apart from Alaric.

He was about to say something when they were interrupted with Rebekah quipping "_so that's where you went" _as she stood beside Stefan.

Damon looked up at her as she added "_Damon, please stop antagonizing my brother, I can only talk him out of killing you for so long" _sarcastically.

Damon smirked at her and tilted his glass towards her before replying "_he started it" _nonchalantly.

Stefan groaned in defeat and stood up lifting the two drinks on the bar and handing Rebekah's drink to her before walking past her.

Rebekah looked at Damon adding "_I'm serious Damon, you know this unspoken truce or whatever it is, is the only way to stop him from killing us all and you also know Klaus can easily snap if you push him too far" _sincerely.

He picked up on her hidden meaning knowing she was right replying "_just keep him out of my way" _softly.

She softly smiled at him knowing she got through to him replying "_I will try" _before walking away.

* * *

He watched her leave thinking her and Elijah and Kol were okay but he just didn't trust Klaus to keep his word when he said he had no interest in killing anyone. He had a feeling that they only thing stopping Klaus from killing them all was Elijah and he wondered if maybe Rebekah was right in that the truce was the only way as life was a lot easier since they were not trying to kill each other anymore.

He just didn't want them around him wondering had they not got better places to be then here in this boring town. He knew Kol was leaving with Bonnie and Rebekah was only staying for Stefan and that Elijah was just keeping an eye on Klaus so what the hell was he still doing here.

But a voice in his mind whispered the reason why he was still here and he knew it was because Alaric and Caroline were still in town and considered asking them to leave with him knowing they would if he asked.

He also considered telling them they should just leave town after they go to the beer and bourbon festival and not bother coming back here as there was more fun things to do in other places and he was in this town for far too long already.

He tossed back a drink from the glass deciding to break all his records of alcohol intake in one night.

He was broken from his thoughts when someone sat beside him and he was about to tell them where to go before looking up seeing it was Caroline.

She took the bottle that was sitting on the bar and filled her glass and looked at him quipping "_you okay" _curiously as she put the bottle down on the bar.

Damon shook his head replying "_yeah, its just been an eventful night" _slightly smirking before taking a drink from the bottle sarcastically thinking, yeah this is not awkward, this not awkward at all and that vervain bath sounds good right about now.

* * *

Caroline watched him with an amused expression seeing something on his own expression that she never thought was possible as the Damon she knew was always so confident and so sure of himself but this wasn't the case right now so she decided to have fun with it.

She knew she liked him more then a friend but she also would never act on it as she was afraid her feelings would not be returned but his little revelation earlier told her maybe he did like her more then just friends with benefits.

She took a drink from the glass before replying "_is the great Damon Salvatore losing his cool__" _teasingly with an amused expression.

He scoffed as he looked at her coolly replying "_no__" _firmly before tossing back a drink.

She slightly chuckled knowing she hit a nerve replying "_so what has got you so rattled__"_curiously.

Damon rolled his eyes knowing right well it was her that had him rattled but he was never going to admit that he liked her or tell her that but something told him she knew he liked her.

He looked at her replying "_its Klaus, I don__'__t trust him__" _not sounding as convincing as he would have liked.

Caroline didn't buy his excuse and he knew it from her disbelieving expression especially when she replied "_not buying it, so fess up, who is she or is it a he__" _teasingly before slightly laughing.

He glared at her trying to bite back a grin but failed and ended up laughing replying "_not telling you__"_rolling his eyes. She laughed moving closer to him whispering to him "_it would be hot if you did__" _flirtatiously keeping her eyes on his.

She laughed when she saw his expression drop and it was out before he could stop it as he replied "_what is this, make fun of me day, first Stefan, then Bonnie and Kol and then Klaus and now you__"_sarcastically.

She picked up on the defensiveness in his tone replying "_hit a nerve, have I__" _teasingly.

He rolled his eyes replying "_never and you know it__"_with a smirk before they both laughed.

A silence fell before she replied "_so seen Katherine lately, I hope she might have left town with Elijah__"_before tossing back her drink.

Damon rolled his eyes leaning closer to her placing a finger on his lips replying "_sshhhh, don__'__t mention her name, she is like Beetlejuice, say her name too many times and she appears__" _in a whisper as he rolled his eyes.

She laughed replying "_yeah lets not tempt it__" _hitting him playfully on the shoulder as he tossed back his drink.

She refilled their glasses as he put his arm over her shoulder replying "_yeah you are trying to get me drunk__"_as he looked at the glass of bourbon in front of him. She quipped "_you were drunk before you came here and you know it__"_sarcastically.

He chuckled knowing it was true as he took a drink from the glass before looking at her with a soft smirk mentally undressing her with his eyes wondering what the hell he ever did to deserve a friend like her as a voice in his mind told him he didn't deserve her at all.

She looked up to see him looking at her to which she let her eyes drift over his expression and drift from his eyes to his lips to which she slightly licked her lips knowing now was the time to make her move.

She slightly leaned forward when they were interrupted with a voice quipping "_so you finally have moved on, I thought doppelgangers were your thing Damon__"_sarcastically.

Caroline groaned while Damon rolled his eyes hating that she had to ruin the moment as Caroline quipped "_guess you were right__" _before tossing back a drink.

Damon smirked at her replying "_told you__"_softly.

He kept his back to the person quipping "_what do you want Katherine__"_disdainfully.

He tossed back a drink thinking if the room was empty he would rip her heart out for ruining his chance with Caroline not knowing Caroline was thinking the same thing.

Katherine chuckled replying "_I want many things, but don__'__t worry, you aren__'__t one of them__" _icily.

Damon retorted "_so go away__"_nonchalantly. Caroline turned to face Katherine interjecting "_yeah we all know you prefer Stefan, but then last I heard he hates your guts too and now your with Elijah, guess you want Klaus too, he is over there is you want to chat but something tells me he might tell you where you can go__" _icily with a glare to match.

Damon nearly choked on his drink slightly laughing at her response to which Katherine glared at Caroline before quipping "_so Damon, how is Elena__"_spitefully before adding "_you do know he will drop you for her the second she pays him some attention__" _icily.

Damon glared at her replying "_did I not tell you I__'__m not into brunettes anymore especially the doppelgangers, they are so last century__" _in a drawling tone.

He tossed back a drink while rolling his eyes but also noticing the flash of hurt on Caroline's face at Katherine's words but he was surprised she hid it so well as it was gone as quick as it was there and he only noticed it because he wore that look many times himself in the past.

Katherine scoffed in disgust hating Damon's indifferent attitude towards her but she shrugged it off replying "_and you were just a means to an end but the you ruined that plan__" _spitefully.

Damon coldly smirked at her before turning away from her replying "_don__'__t blame me because you couldn__'__t keep your legs closed__" _nonchalantly in an icy tone.

Katherine glared at him as Caroline slightly laughed replying "_run along Katherine, no one wants you here__"_mockingly before turning her back to Katherine and when they heard her walk away they started laughing.

* * *

As Katherine walked away she saw Elijah walk towards her quipping "_must you antagonize everyone Katherine" _as he handed her a drink.

She took it off him replying "_its why you love me, isn't it" _teasingly.

Elijah sighed knowing she was right as she added "_this place is so boring, even Damon doesn't get rattled by me anymore, I dont know if I should be insulted or complimented" _disdainfully.

Elijah chuckled replying "_we are only here for Kol and Bonnie and that is it, we will be leaving tomorrow" _softly before kissing her softly.

* * *

Across the room Stefan and Rebekah were watching the scene with amusement when Rebekah quipped "_why is she even still here, did some witch create a spell for us all to be cursed with her presence for the rest of eternity__" _disdainfully.

Stefan slightly smirked knowing the answer but never got a chance to answer as Rebekah looked at him replying "_say my mother and I will kill you__" _menacingly with an equal expression.

Stefan slightly laughed shaking his head replying "_never even thought of that__" _knowing it was a lie and not sounding as convincing as he would have liked.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes letting him know she wasn't buying it replying "_nice save__" _softly with a slight smirk.

Stefan looked at her replying "_but still I nearly won our little wager that Damon would make his move on Caroline and he would have if Katherine hadn__'__t ruined it__" _in a humored tone.

Rebekah huffed replying "_I don__'__t think so, you bet that Damon would make the move but he is too much of a coward to do it and I bet it would be Caroline who would make the move and it looked to me like she was the one going in for the kill, not Damon so I was right__" _smugly with a smile to match.

Stefan rolled his eyes knowing she was right as she added "_so pay up Salvatore__" _with a smirk.

Stefan rolled his eyes taking his money out of his pocket and handing her a ten dollar bill to which she snapped out of his hand quipping "_I win again__" _putting the money in her pocket.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_you do know Damon will kill us if he finds out we are placing bets on his personal life__" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Rebekah replied "_no he will kill you, he wont touch me because he knows I am stronger then him and he likes me__" _confidently.

Stefan remained silent knowing she was right and was about to say something when they were interrupted with a voice quipping "_actually I would be more afraid of Caroline__'__s wrath then Damon__'__s__" _teasingly.

They looked up to see Klaus standing beside them as he added "_I__'__ve seen her in action, that girl is scary, she makes the worst vampire or hybrid I__'__ve ever had the unfortunate opportunity of crossing look pleasant__" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Rebekah glared at him icily replying "_that__'__s a bit uncalled for, next you will say she is worse then our father__" _defensively.

Klaus chuckled replying "_I know you two are friends but no one could ever be worse then him and certainly not Caroline besides I was only joking__" _softly as he looked over at her sitting at the bar beside Damon.

Stefan looked at him curiously asking "_you like her__" _softly.

Klaus softly smirked before looking at Stefan replying "_I care for her, there is a difference__" _evasively.

Rebekah scoffed adding "_they are both the same thing, you idiot__" _rolling her eyes.

Klaus internally flinched hating that he revealed that bit of information and was surprised when Stefan interjected "_no there is a difference__" _defensively.

Klaus sighed in relief replying "_see even Stefan thinks so__" _icily with a cool expression.

Rebekah replied "_not buying it Nik__"_in a disbelieving tone. Klaus glared at her replying "_shut it Rebekah__" _icily.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_at least its not a dreary doppelganger your pining after this time, why don__'__t you just stop being a coward and make your move already, we all know you have a soft spot for her__" _firmly.

Klaus knew why he wasn't making a move but he wouldn't tell her that and smirked replying _"__where did I leave those daggers__" _threateningly.

Rebekah slightly raised her eyebrow replying "_still playing that card but then I suppose that__'__s your answer to everything, isn__'__t it_" icily.

She shook her head in disbelief hating that he would do this to her again and not wanting to look at him anymore because the mood was ruined she walked away.

Stefan went to go after her but Klaus placed a hand on his arm telling him "_let her cool down first__" _softly.

Stefan relaxed replying "_you know she hates it when you do that to her, you really hurt her all those times by doing that__" _softly.

Klaus softly smirked but Stefan noticed his softer expression and couldn't help ask "_would you really dagger her or the others again__"_curiously.

Klaus thought about it before replying "_no, things are different now but you know what its like with siblings, they really piss you off and the dagger thing works really well, don__'__t tell me you and Damon don__'__t have something like that to use against each other__" _as he looked at him.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_well me and Damon mainly just try to kill each other either through desiccation or decapitation and it was mainly over two doppelgangers__" _indifferently slightly shrugging his shoulder.

Klaus laughed replying "_see you both are just as bad as I am__" _in a humored tone.

Stefan slightly laughed replying "_I don__'__t know what we are now that we have no reason to kill each other__" _softly as he glanced over at Damon.

Klaus smirked replying "_I know the feeling, but being over the doppelgangers helps although if my brother Elijah is anything to go by then I don__'__t think it applies to him__" _sarcastically.

* * *

Back over at the bar Caroline noticed Damon was pissed off after hurricane Katherine breezed by to which Caroline told him "_you know what, the mood has changed so I will leave you alone__" _before standing up to leave.

Damon hated that Katherine had to ruin everything deciding he was done letting her ruin his life so he grabbed her wrist replying "_you don__'__t have to leave__" _softly as he looked at her.

She turned around to face him and sat back down as he poured her a shot of tequila knowing she couldn't refuse as she tossed it back.

* * *

A while later near closing time they were both drunk and the place was half empty with only Caroline and Damon at the bar sitting way too close for friends as Damon has his arm over her shoulder telling her dirty jokes he picked up over the years. But she also sensed something was off since he made an idiot of himself in front of her earlier in the night.

They fell into a comfortable silence listening to a classic rock song playing on the jukebox and she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself anymore telling him "_we__'__ve been friends for months, I know something is bothering you and it has been for a while and I know its not Katherine__" _softly.

Damon softly smiled as he looked up at her replying "_I think you know what it is and we can never go there, I admit it, I like you, I more or less told you I did earlier but we have history and its not a nice one__" _softly.

She slightly shook her head in understanding knowing what he was getting at so she looked at him replying "_what makes you think I don__'__t like you back__" _hesitantly.

He was surprised she said that as he was waiting for her to say they would never be more then friends but he wasn't surprised when she said "_I never said anything because I didn__'__t want to be an Elena rebound and I__'__d rather have you as a friend then not have you in my life at all, besides eternity is a long time, I would have waited__" _before shrugging her should feeling like he would laugh at her.

It never happened as he just refilled both their glasses before looking at her replying "_that was my reason too__" _rolling his eyes.

She groaned in disbelief at their idiotism and slightly laughing before pulling him in for a kiss to which he happily returned.

He was about to move things back to his house for more privacy when he heard something interesting on the other side of the room and he was going to kill him.

* * *

Across the room Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were sitting in one of the booths looking at Damon and Caroline when Stefan quipped "_ha I was right, I win so pay up Rebekah, in fact just give me my money back and go buy me another drink...loser__" _smugly as he looked at her.

Klaus was sitting across from them laughing as he interjected "_Damon will kill you when he finds out about this__" _in disbelief at their actions.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she took the money out of her pocket and threw it on the table replying "_that idiot is too drunk to even notice we are still here__" _sarcastically hating that she lost the stupid bet.

They were interrupted when a voice interjected "_that idiot is also going to kill you Stefan__" _icily with a glare to match.

The three of them looked up with blank expressions to see Damon standing in front of them with a menacing glare and Caroline beside him slightly laughing.

Klaus looked at Stefan and Rebekah interjecting "_now would be time to run, you idiots" _in a humored tone before taking a drink from his glass not hiding his amused expression.

* * *

**The End.**

**THank you for reading.**


End file.
